TOMMY'S  GIRL
by stardiva
Summary: Ok  this  is a  au tommy and tosh story    ohh  and for you  janto fans  there  is a splash of  the  boys    and  this  is for  every  one  who loved  tosh and  tommy together   enjoy.


Who would have thought that I Tosh Sato would find the love of my life at a high school dance of all places. I wasn't even planning on going . But my best friend, Ianto Jones and his boyfriend Jack Harkness talked me in to going. Jack had winked at me "Come on, It will be fun. You might find mister right." Jack had a way of charming you in to doing something. Since I didn't have other plans I decided to go.

I didn't have a date for the dance but I was use to that. Before he and Jack started dating , I would often go with Ianto, as a friend. But since Jack , that soon changed. I wasn't the type that guys went for. I was plain looking, I was nothing special to look at. I had friends, Ianto, Jack and others . I wasn't popular but I wasn't unpopular either. I was the school Computer Nerd.

I sat alone in the dimly lite gym watching as Jack whirled Ianto across the dance floor. I smiled as I watched them kiss, unware I knew, of the crowd on the dance floor. I sigh as I thought I want that. I wanted to have some one that when I walked in to a room noticed me and me alone. "Oh well" I thought" maybe someday. " I glanced around the gym and my eyes came apon a young man looking my way. He was standing with Gwen Cooper and a group of giggling girls. The young man caught my eye and he smiled warmly and winked at me.

I smiled shyly and looked away and saw Jack and Ianto quietly snogging in the corner of the room. I glanced back to the young man. He was tall, average build, he was dressed like a flim star of old. He had dark brown curls and a nice smile. He was new to the school. Rumour had it he was considered the catch of the school. I knew he didn't know who i was. Nor would he concider me as a girl he might be interested in.

"Hi, I'm Thomas Reginald Brockless." I turned my head and saw that he had come over and had sat down beside me. I glanced over at the still snogging Jack and Ianto and then back over at Tommy. I blushed as I spoke shyly "Hello." Tommy smiled brightly at me "You're Toshiko Sato aren't you?" I nodded , we sat talking for a few minutes. I learned that he was 19 years old , the same age as I was. His family had moved here from the united states. He also lived a block away from where I lived.

After awhile Tommy got up and I thought he was going to leave to go back to the group of girls. But to my surprise he turned to face me, he extended his hand "Would you like to dance Toshiko?" I didn't say any thing or move .He took hold of my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I saw that Jack and Ianto were dancing again and that there were other couples on the floor. I saw Jack and Ianto looking over at us.I saw Jack wink and Ianto smile encouragingly and nodded. They went back to their own little world. I turned back to the young man whose arms I was now in.

Tommy held me tightly but gently. I knew, I believed that I was dreaming . At any time, I would awaken in my room at home in my room, in my bed.

But this wasn't a dream , this was real. Tommy smiled at me. When the song ended , I said good bye to Ianto and Jack ( who winked again as he waved "Have fun there missy But not too much fun." He then turned to Tommy "Have her home by midnight. Have I made myself clear?" He teased. I laughed as I saw Ianto swat him playfuly). Tommy lead me out of the gym in to the night had bought us sodas and we sat down on a bench.

Tommy sat close to me. Finally I got up the nerve to ask the question that was in my head. "Tommy, why did you ask me to dance? Who in the school put you up to asking the school walflower? Huh? I know it wasn't Jack or Ianto. So who?" He looked at me thoughtfuly for a moment. "You don't consider your self as pretty do you Toshiko." I turned away from him and retorted 'I know I"m not pretty. You can ask any one. I am the school Computer nerd. So who was it?" In response he leaned over and quickly kissed me and then looked at me as he touched my cheek.

"You daft lass. Toshiko the reason I asked you to dance was because when i first came to this school you were the only one who didn't try and flirt with me like the other girls did ." He laughed 'Oh and Jack too." I giggled at this last bit. ( Jack flirted with every one. Male and female. But he was always true to Ianto.)

Tommy continued "Toshiko, I think you are a pretty pretty. After talking to you I find myself falling in love with you." He then put his arms around my shoulder and spoke"Come on,Toshiko I'll walk you home."

The next day at school, Tommy was waiting for me at my locker. He smiled at me and greeted me warmly "Hi Toshiko. I've been waiting for you." I looked over at Ianto who was with Jack at his own locker. I saw Jack leaning up against the locker , smirking as they watched us bemusingly.

I rolled my eyes as I opened my own locker. As I did I saw a bouquet of red roses with a note attacted that said.

TOSHIKO, WILL YOU BE MY GIRL? LOVE TOMMY.

I took out the flowers ( to this day I never found out how they got there. Although I had the feeling That Jack and Ianto had helped him do it. But they had both denied it) I then closed my locker and looked at Tommy who smiled and drew me into his arms and gave me another kiss. ( I could hear Ianto and Jack ooohing and ahhing ) That kiss was the first of meny. Six years later I became mrs Thomas Reginald Brockless.

Ok here it is. the story again is one i wrote when I was in high school

but when i re read it i decided to make it about Tosh and tommy

(Oh and you knew i had to put a dash of Janto in there again like you alll care)


End file.
